Forever and Always
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was a milestone in their lengthy relationship, one that left Minako's mind and body full of memories.


_For **HinoHomura**  
>Thanks again!<em>

* * *

><p>The young woman glides the brush through her long, blonde hair. She's a slender girl with bright blue eyes and a smile that can brighten up any room. She hums softly to herself as she finishes the last to passes. The brush clinks gently against the bathroom counter while she gives one last look in the mirror.<p>

She turns and strides out of the bathroom, flicking the light in the process. The conversion from cold tile to not-quite-as-cold wood is a minor one. It's hardly the reason she stills at the bed, her pale gray, silk nightgown twisting around her legs. She can't help but smile at the other woman in the bed. It's breathtaking in more ways than one.

In fact, she brings a hand up to her mouth and suppresses a giggle. Even though she knows her lover won't even flinch at the sound while dead asleep like that. She finds it crazy on how elegant the other was earlier compared to now. Her lean limbs are sprawled across the bed with the blankets mostly kicked down to the bottom. Her own pink gown is hiked up around her thighs and if the blonde looks hard enough she can see the white, cotton underwear beneath.

"Oh Usagi..." she whispers, nothing but happy at the sight before her.

As she closes her eyes she can feel Usagi's hands all over her once again. The gentle caresses that had her writhing for more. Followed quickly by the chaste pecks of lips where she wanted only to kiss her more. It was a moment where only they existed. Just two young women with the love they hold for each other.

It was the perfect evening for taking their relationship forward. Dinner was graciously finished quickly and they locked together from the second they stood at the table to when they hit the bed. She shivers as she remembers the way Usagi looked at her. Those big, sapphire blue orbs burrowing into her own with a fierce passion.

She has to shake herself from her thoughts and calm down. And it's not hard as Usagi takes a deep breath and lets out a rumbling snore. This time she can't help but laugh, clutching at her stomach. Usagi only twitches. She wipes at her eyes and sits on the edge of the bed, grasping at the sheet and pulling it over them as she lays down.

The Usagi she saw earlier is only for her eyes. And her chest warms at the thought. It makes a smile stay curved on her lips as she closes her eyes. The last thing she sees is Usagi as she tries to cuddle a little closer. As she does, she doesn't know that Usagi rolls over and embraces her. Their bodies mold together like puzzle pieces – a perfect match.

Usagi places a kiss onto the crown of her head. "I love you Minako."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The warmth of the sun filters through the gossamer curtains and onto Minako's form. She's alone in the bed and curled up in the middle with the sheets pooling around her. Despite the comfort of the bed and the silence of the morning, Minako is far from at ease. The lack of Usagi has her brows knitting together as she begins to wake up.

As her lashes tremble against her cheeks, she doesn't even have to open her eyes to know something is amiss. Minako rolls over, twining the blankets tighter around her body in the process. "U...Usa...gi?"

She brings a hand up to rub at her eyes, dropping it back to the bed as she stares to the side. The light falls onto her face and she has to close her eyes partly. She moves her head again, turning it to where she should be facing Usagi. But instead she's greeted with empty space and tussled sheets. She sighs, wanting nothing more than to wake up to Usagi's sweet face.

Laying there, she closes her eyes and listens to the noises around her. Outside she can hear the birds beginning to chirp. And if she strains even more she can hear the faintest of humming coming from further inside their shared abode. Following shortly after is the sweet smell of fruit of maple. It worms its way straight down the hall and through the ajar bedroom door – right to Minako.

She inhales deep and opens her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. She certainly hadn't ever expected to be woken by the sweet smell of her girlfriend making her breakfast. At least, she hopes it tastes half as good as it smells. Minako digs her way out of the bed after several failed attempts to untangle the sheets from around her legs. Once free, she lets the nightgown fall down freely before heading straight for the kitchen.

She moves slowly at first. Taking in every hum and tap of whatever Usagi must have in her hand. She can't quite tell what the tune is, but she's addicted to the sound nonetheless. It wraps around her like a safety blanket, lulling her deeper down the hall to where it opens into the living area and kitchen.

The smell is quite a lot stronger now. But Minako doesn't pay it much mind. All she can do is stare at Usagi as she dances through the kitchen. The song is only heard by her and has the blonde twirling from station to station. Her long blonde hair is the only thing she's done up – into her usual odango style of course. It has Minako pouting slightly.

If there's anything she loves more than Usagi, it's Usagi with the shower of golden locks cascading around her. The memory of Usagi atop her for a moment, looking down with the viel of hair wrapping and falling all around them has Minako lost in the moment. To the point where she doesn't even see Usagi turn around and squeak in surprise.

"M-Minako! Good, uh, good morning."

Usagi turns back around, a little flushed and having been seen like that. But not too bothered as Minako would usually join in the fun if she hadn't been spacing out. Minako smiles as she realizes that she's right. That's the only part of Usagi that's ready for the day.

Pink bunny slippers are still on Usagi's feet with the pale pink gown fluttering about her legs as she moves from side to side. To protect it from splattering of any kind is a white apron. The bottom pieces has white frills all about the edges and the thick straps tied behind her neck have some frills along them as well. Of course on the front of it is a pattern of moons, stars, and little bunnies. Reminding Minako of how childish she can be.

A part of Usagi that Minako loves like no other.

Minako moves for the small table, pulling out the chair as she sits down. Even so, her eyes never leave Usagi as she sways gently to the silent beat. Those hips move back and forth, hypnotizing Minako without a doubt. She hums a broken tune to match Usagi's movements. "What are you making Usagi?"

The blonde stills as if lost in thought. The sound of clinking pots and pans fills the air between them until silence ensues. Usagi idles there for a moment. Minako raises a brow out of concern, "Usagi... is something wrong?"

"Ah... no. Everything's alright." Usagi suddenly twirls around. In one hand she holds a spoon with the other cupped around it. "Would you try this for me?"

She tilts her head to the side as Usagi seems to glide toward her. "What is it?"

"Just something sweet. I really hope you like it." Usagi holds it close to her chest as she comes to a stop. She puckers her lips into a pout. "And you have to be honest, okay?"

Minako giggles, "Yes, yes. Come on Usagi, let me have it already."

Usagi smiles so bright that her eyes even seem to sparkle with glee. Yet at the same time, she seems cautious and hopeful. It throws Minako off, but she closes her eyes anyway and opens her mouth.

"Open your eyes."

Minako, slightly confused since Usagi usually does this with her eyes closed, cracks one eye open. The second flies open right after as her eyes lock onto Usagi as she kneels on the floor beside her chair. She slowly draws her eyes up to the spoon that Usagi holds out towards her.

Resting in the spoon is a small silver band with small opal stones wrapped sparsely around it. It's the most beautiful thing Minako has ever seen. Aside from Usagi of course. But that small band is like a physical representation to their love and Minako has to reach up, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Usagi smiles up at Minako as tears gather in the corners of both their eyes. They know what comes next and neither can wait for it. For those words to pierce the air around them and solidify everything that is the love between them.

"Will you... marry me, Minako?"

Beneath her hands, Minako smiles to the point where it could reach her ears. She blinks several times but it doesn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Her hands fling to the side and Usagi's eyes widen. Minako lurches forward.

"Mmpf!" Usagi tires to shout out but her voice is muffled.

Usagi brings one hand back, steadying them, as Minako lands in her lap. The ring jingles against the spoon but it doesn't fall out, Usagi holding it as steady as possibly. Which is rather difficult as Minako clings to her. Slender arms wrap around her shoulders while their bodies press tightly together.

Their lips crash in an even tighter embrace than their bodies. And don't dare to separate. Minako peppers Usagi with more than one kiss – seven to be exact. And each one is just as passionate as the others. Minako can't stop there either. She trails chaste kisses from Usagi's cheeks to her neck. There she nuzzles deep into the crook of her neck and Usagi can feel the damp cheeks against her own skin.

The moment of breath she's allowed is short as Minako is back atop her lips a second later. This time Minako is much more slow, gentle and sure. She holds Usagi's face in her hands and brushes their lips together. Eyes closed, she doesn't pull away even as her shoulders stop quivering from the joyous tears.

It's when she pulls away that she laughs softly, brushing at the last minute tears that dare to trickle down her face. "What is it Usagi?"

The blonde is slightly dazed – but happily so. She gives a brief shake of her head as a smile curves onto her countenance. Their eyes lock and Usagi knows the answer before she even has to ask. "So... is that a yes?"

Minako presses their foreheads together. "Yes. I'll marry you Usagi." The end of her sentence is punctuated with a gentle caress of their lips. Their noses brush together as Usagi sits up, wrapping one arm around Minako's waist. She slips the ring on Minako's finger as they both smile at each other. Minako brings the hand back up to Usagi's cheek, the cool metal pressing to their skin.

Their eyes close and Minako ghosts her lips over Usagi, "Forever and always."


End file.
